El libro de las REVELACIONES
by Isilen
Summary: Los Kuran se internan en el tumultuoso mundo vampirico.Yuuki descubre los secretos del inicio de su Raza y sus Legendarios Ancestros. Zero,en paradero desconocido,también está destinado a tomar parte con ellos: Un antiguo Libro guiará su futuro. Post-CH49
1. Prologo: Dudas

**A/N:**_ Este Relato está realizado de forma Conjunta por Isilen y Teleri. Publicado y comentado también en la Web y Foro de la VampireSecta. En la búsqueda de encontrar respuesta a las decenas de incógnitas que VampireKnight nos presenta en su segunda parte nos hemos decidido por huir de la fan-guerra Kanaki vs. Zeki (a mi por lo menos me resulta tremendamente cansina y vacía de argumento) y ahondar en el pasado e intentar dar sentido a las vagas referencias y generalidades sobre el comienzo de los vampiros en lo que, según Hino-sensei, fue nuestra época actual de forma realista._

_La misma que se nos presenta en el manga: las criaturas de Vk son Personas con problemas, familia y amigos, sueños, proyectos y venganzas que viven el día a día parecido a un humano (aunque su forma de ver y percibir el mundo en absoluto es el mismo), sólo que de vez en cuando se encuentran en situaciones extraordinarias y son más dependientes de la biología. Huimos de la idea "los vampiros salieron de las setas". Además creemos fieramente que todos aquellos hechos tienen repercusiones directas en la línea del tiempo actual de VK, miles de años después. Y si, no nos hemos vuelto locas; seguiremos el canon lo más que podamos pero intentando ser originales para no aburrir al personal, que para contar lo mismo que el manga preferimos leer los Tankoboones. No os descentreís; La historia es interdependiente por lo que tampoco nos vamos a alejar de nuestros "encantadores" personajes principales._

_Actualizaremos según podamos (que somos dos jeje) pero seremos constantes (prácticamente estoy casada con la Procrastinación pero Teleri ya me tirará de la oreja para que no me duerma en los laureles jeje). Nos gustan las reviews como a todo el mundo (y en mi caso es mi 1º fic) y os invitamos a uniros el 1º foro de VK en español: _http:// .net/ vk-fics-f10/ vk-el-libro-de-las-revelaciones -t1665. htm _(quitar espacios)_

_FELIZ LECTURA_

_**11/05:** Capitulo re-maquetado y sin repeticiones.  
**17/05 :** Pendiente de re-editar tras Betareading_

-------------------------------------------------------

El Libro De Las Revelaciones : La Verdad detrás de la Guerra

_"Los principes Kuran comienzan su viaje en el ahora tumultuoso mundo vampírico. Yuuki debe aprender a contrarreloj los auténticos secretos del inicio de su Raza y sus Legendarios Ancestros & por extensión de su hermano Kaname. Zero, aunque en paradero desconocido, también estará inevitablemente destinado a tomar parte en el conflicto: Un antiguo Libro les guiará hacia su futuro"_

**PROLOGO.** **"Dudas"**

Rebuscaba entre sus cosas. Sabía que lo había metido allí. Decidió sacar todo de golpe. Volteó la gran maleta que por ahora poseían encima de la cama. Dicha maleta contenía todas las pertenecías personales necesarias de salvaguardar años atrás, justo antes de la evidente _supervisión_ a manos del Concilio de Ancianos, quien había acudido _estupefacto_ la noche siguiente a la tragedia acaecida en la mansión Kuran. Hasta hace pocos días estaban en el desván del Director Cross. Un lugar mucho más seguro y menos sospechoso que su ahora derruida habitación. Por ello, Seiren había rápidamente subido allí para recogerlas después del cierre de la Academia.

Aunque le resultaba difícil con una sola mano, ordenó todo por clases. Tenía demasiados libros empaquetados. ¿Cuál de ellos seria? Entonces observo los envoltorios. Ahí lo vio. Envuelto en papel de papel de periódico. Curiosamente, un periódico de aquellos tiempos. Cerró los ojos. Aun se podía percibir aquel extraño aroma que tanto lo mareaba. Pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos olvidados inundaron su mente y que aún no terminaba de entender o encadenar. Un brusco movimiento del tren le hizo volver en sí.

-Escribimos para no olvidar…- una joven morena escuchó desde el otro lado del vagón. ¿Qué significaban esas palabras? Las dudas la nublaron. Se levantó del sillón donde habían cenado algo y se dirigió hacia el compartimento de su hermano. Deslizó la puerta sin hacer ruido, mientras que los pasajeros circundantes dormían. No se decidió a pasar. En silencio le observaba, abriendo un extraño envoltorio. Entonces pudo ver que en realidad sostenía un libro con el escudo familiar; a diferencia del símbolo de la Academia, este parecía una flor algo esquemática, que se abría en abanico y que curiosamente sus hojas se unían en un tallo con forma de colmillo. Todo ello encerrado en un rombo de color granate.

Tras una larga caminata, habíanse reunido con Seiren para coger el tren subterráneo programado al día siguiente. No era seguro regresar a la mansión Kuran ni tampoco les hacia mucha gracia con tantos viejos recuerdos….

Este tren les llevaría a un cómodo refugio de forma temporal, alejado tanto del ahora inestable centro del poder vampírico como de las zonas de mayor influencia de algunas familias Nobles. Por no hablar de la Clase Nocturna.

En el transcurso del viaje, que ya iba para dos días no habían tenido tiempo de hablar tranquilamente; mientras que él iba poco a poco recuperándose de sus heridas, ella aun estaba algo inestable, su cuerpo le pedía dormir, pero las pesadillas y déjà-vus producidos por la paulatina recuperación de sus recuerdos no la dejaban. Por suerte, ese día se encontraba mejor.

-Hermano-

-Yuuki pasa.- dijo sin apartar la vista de aquel libro

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?- Él seguía de espaldas haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su hermana.

Sin más, este solo le replicó planamente-¿Qué tal has dormido el día de hoy?- Estaba claro, el sabia que muchas dudas y preocupaciones habían comenzado a habitar en ella. Los acontecimientos encadenados a toda velocidad en los últimos días habían dado lugar finalmente a una tranquilidad incomoda, como el río que llega al mar: y los dos sufrían por ello.

-Algo mejor. –Y ella bien sabía que su hermano había podido notar los cambios- pero aún no me quito de la mente esas extrañas imágenes. No sé si será la misma…- Su voz fue poco a poco apagándose hasta quedarse sin habla. "¿Porque son las mismas que sentí cuando bebí de ti la primera vez?" susurro para sus adentros, pero no se atrevía, aun le resultaba algo chocante hablar de forma simple sobre su recuperada condición de vampiro. Y eso que era cuando realmente lo sentía cercano.

-Yuuki- se gira un momento y la mira dulcemente a los ojos- ¿Sientes miedo cuando las ves?- no le agradaría la respuesta, fijo.

-Es más bien una sensación de vacío y oscuridad difíciles de entender- Yuuki no sabia como explicarlo – ¿que… qué son esas cadenas hermano? ¿Y porque veo los horribles ojos de Rido?.. No entiendo la conexión-

El purasangre volvió a mirar hacia el montón de objetos personales con la mirada perdida y algo de inseguridad. Kaname estaba tenso, Se empeñaba en disimularlo, pero eso tampoco ayudaba al dolor latente de su brazo derecho, aun con algo de veneno anti-vampírico en sus venas.

A Yuuki le preocupaba la extraña reacción, y decidió que era mejor exponer sus dudas directamente -¿Acaso Rido te hizo algo? ¿Porque esa sensación?, Tú no eres así hermano...- "_te quiero tanto", _intentaba expresar con otras palabras.

Kaname seria feliz si le pudiera dar un respiro a Yuuki y alejarla de todo; protegerla como siempre, Desafortunadamente, conocía el carácter impaciente y curioso de su hermana que en tantos líos siempre la había metido, y para mas INRI, llegaba la gran Guerra que ilusamente se había intentado aplazar. Una Guerra que lo cambiaria todo.

Kaname era consciente de que Yuuki necesitaba cuanto antes estar preparada para lo que le venía encima. Y ella misma ya se había cansado hace tiempo de que todos la siguieran tratando como la niña que fue encerrada en una burbuja. Se lo había recriminado una y otra vez en los últimos dos meses en la Academia, incluso siendo humana. Ella ahora también era una purasangre "adulta" y sabía la responsabilidad que ello conllevaba. Contraría en firme a ignorar tal hecho por mucho que le dijeran que no hacía falta, era inútil enfrentarla ahora y convencerla de que se mantuviera al margen; esa línea la había cruzado hace mucho tiempo por si misma. Y es que contra todo pronostico, tozuda y valientemente enfrentó a Rido Kuran apenas un día de su frágil despertar. Al fin y al cabo, Yuuki, la gentil princesa purasangre, era el Ojo del Huracán, y lo sabía.

Pero, entre ellos dos...., Kaname no había pensado como exactamente debía recuperar la confianza y las costumbres olvidadas en estos 10 años. Yuuki era ahora una mujercita con una mentalidad y forma de expresar propias, lejos de la imagen de la patosa niñita con la que convivió. Debía aprender muchas cosas de nuevo, reconocer sus gestos, sus cambios de humor.... Por ello, Kaname planeaba que el tema saliera lo más tarde posible a la luz aunque no sabía si tendría las agallas suficientes para explicarlo directamente por miedo a que Yuuki le rechazara.

Sin embargo, Yuuki había dado en el clavo, incluso sin haberlo hecho a propósito; "_típico en ella"_ pensó Kaname, preguntó lo mas directo que se podía esperar de la situación; no estaba preparado y decidió ser indirecto, "_si es capaz de digerir primero tal cantidad de información que pide, tal vez pueda encontrar las fuerzas para confesarle que _soy_ el Primer Ancestro"_ quiso rápidamente considerar el purasangre mientras seguía sosteniendo con mas fuerza aquel extraño y viejo libro frente a sus ojos.

Más calmado, suspiro y al cabo de un rato que pareció un siglo, se irguió y la volvió a mirar con la profunda melancolía que siempre adornaba sus hipnotizantes ojos borgoña. -¿Sabes lo que es un ancestro Yuuki?- Parecía un profesor apunto de dar una lección.

Ella, como buena alumna intento contestar – Seguramente alguna importante persona que vivió hace mucho-.

Kaname sonrío un poco ante la vaga pero no desencaminada respuesta de su hermana. Como premio Yuuki iba a obtener un apasiónate momento de misterios y _Revelaciones_ -Cuando eras pequeña, ¿Recuerdas todas las historias que mamá y yo te contábamos sobre como fue el mundo antes conocido? -¿te gustaría hacerlo una vez más?- Yuuki entonces cerró bien la puerta del camarote y se sentó a la derecha de Kaname que ya estaba descansado sobre la espaciosa litera, ahora libre de la maleta e inertes acompañantes.

Tras mostrarle un poco mejor el libro y posándolo entre el regazo de los dos, acercó una manta que envolvía a los dos vampiros en un cálido ambiente ayudado de la tenue luz de la mesita de noche. Llevaban ropa de descanso, así que no seria un problema pasar un par de horas reposados sobre la cama. Habían tenido pocos momentos así, tan deseados por los dos pero tan difíciles de encontrar últimamente. En los brazos de Kaname, Yuuki se sentía segura, querida. Finalmente, Yuuki se dirigió directamente a la 1º página del libro...

_*Libro de Xue.*_

_"La novena orquídea abrirá la senda hacia la Luz en la Noche de los Vampiros, con la ayuda de una alma condenada renovarán el mundo conocido; la l..."_

La sorpresa de Yuuki fue intrigante, tenia la sensación de que aquellas palabras, escritas a mano y con una tinta rojiza y desgastada encerraban un importante mensaje, algo como... como una _Profecía,_ y además esta parecía incompleta, y además.. ¿Quien demonios era Xue y que relación tenia con la familia Kuran?

Kaname se sintió complacido ante el aplicado interés de su hermana, por fin comenzaba el autentico viaje de los príncipes Kuran.

-Cuéntame una historia Yuuki por favor- sentenció. Y Yuuki comienzo a leer….


	2. Mi Nombre Es Xue

_**A/N:**__ Actualización!!! Milagro en la ciudad; yo siempre liada con mis [interminables] reviews, tesis y locuras varias en los foros… y tras el Sincope que me causó el Capitulo 49 del manga todo se alargó y tardamos en ponernos de acuerdo en algunos puntos… en fin: Aquí está. Nos ha costao sudores porque no sabíamos como empezar a redactar las ideas, Se que al final ha quedado confuso, y con enfoque flojo. Pero cuantas mas vueltas le dábamos era peor por el intrincado del argumento; así que preferí escribir por partes aunque ahora esto parezca cualquier cosa menos VK… (Que jodío es escribir alternando personas y circunstancias dispares)_

_La idea de la antigua y aun viva ciudad de Nara (Japón) es por mi costumbre por escuchar Es Posthumus (Uneathed & The Cartographer) cuando buceo en VK. Si tenéis curiosidad, aquí os dejo el link: http: //www .megaupload .com /?d= WT25P4JA (sin espacios)_

_Y no os preocupéis: Este Capi no es otra cosa que uno de los numerosos flashbacks en narrativa/1º persona que tenemos preparados *rezando porque sean entretenidos*. Tan pronto como sea coherente en el Plot, volveremos a nuestros 3 personajes predilectos._

_Saludos a la Excelente "__**Rosa de Sangre"**__ de __**Vanecaos**__, Para mi demagógica opinión es el fan-canon de los capis 46 en adelante. Nostras intentamos contar nuestra (un poco liberal) visión del pasado, ella el presente que determinara el futuro. Pasaros por allí *visita y lectura obligada XD* para entender en condiciones este mundillo de VK: ¡¡Lleva más de 260 Rws!!  
**P.D:** a 15/05 curiosamente ha escrito ideas que son spoilers originales de esta historia sin ella ser consciente de ello... Realmente fantastico: El mundo es un Pañuelo._

_PD: + de 100 Hits en un mes y 3 RWs… ahora que tenéis mas pistas de esta historia animaos un poquitín mas porfa *green botton* BYE._

-------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1. "Mi nombre es Xue"**

_Diario Vital Nº 8 – Comenzado el 11/03/2012_

_"Te saludo libro en blanco, como tu no tienes nombre debes saber que mi mundana identidad poco importa, al menos ahora. Por ello, puedo decirte que yo era una chica normalita y estudiante universitaria en la capital de la provincia de Nara._

_Me considero bastante culta y a pesar de ello aun no he viajado más allá de mi provincia...aún. Me gustaba pegarme el ipod a los oídos con música de cualquier tipo, bueno ¡aún me gusta! (aunque ya no lo hago tanto)…._

_*5 minutos mirando al techo* Que por qué cuento todo esto, ¡ni yo misma lo se!...Quizá porque me gusta recordar que un día mi preocupación mayor era acabar la cansina carrera, ahora...bueno... dejemos el ahora..._

_¡Ay pero por dios porque estoy escribiendo esto!.. Si nadie lo va a leer... vale, vale, es un diario de tantos que he escrito desde mi adolescencia; así que no debo dar tanta importancia. Solo es una maldita página con tinta de Boli encima…, nadie se va a quejar por no escribir un ensayo en condiciones… Esto es por mi profesor de análisis de textos, siempre apretándome las tuercas… _

_Bueno vale, me aburro, esos han ido a buscar no-se-qué como siempre, y necesito pasar el tiempo. Es aburrido cuando la ciudad descansa en aparente tranquilidad por la noche, y paradójicamente, hay veces que me cuesta no dormir... ¡supongo que es normal! Todos no somos iguales._

_Lo cierto es que no se lo que quieren. Me tienen todo el día vigilada cuando me muevo por el recinto, sobretodo el que parece el cabecilla de esa panda de frikis. Que por cierto, es bastante mono…. ¡mierda! Ahora me esta mirando. Le voy decir algo… Ay no, mejor no... Es que… ¡dios! ¡¿Será pesao el tío plasta este?!... ¡Y luego me llaman a mi rarita por pasarme el día en la biblioteca y tener una vida social nula...!_

_Niña… Relaja, que las malas vibraciones no son buenas para nadie…_

_Con Boli en mano ¿Por donde debería empezar? El último diario lo deseche hace 2 años... Este libro en blanco tiene muchas páginas… ¿Me llevará mucho tiempo acabarlo?... ¿Qué dice mi inspiración qué y cómo debería escribir libremente?, ya que no hay mucho que hacer por aquí y no tengo obligaciones… mejor será algo largo para desahogarme a gusto… no parece que esta frikipandi (a la que no tengo ningún interés en mostrar educación) sea muy dada a enrollarse como una persiana sobre nimiedades como a mi me gusta… y mi lado de aficionada escritora de relatos está bastante olvidada… y con lo confusa y melancólica que estoy últimamente… ¡Espera!, ¡Ahora recuerdo!: Tiempo atrás, alguien muy querido me dijo que le agradaría si yo… ¿Relatos? ¿Mi nuevo Diario? ¡Ay lo que me acaba de circuitar en la cabeza!_

_Por una vez, ya no tendré que inventar nada: Es cierto, La Realidad supera a la Ficción. Ya es hora que le de al play y deje de pórtame como una cría…._

_¡Gracias por la idea Abuelo!"_

-------

Regresaba de un día duro, era viernes noche. Cansada del examen de historia antigua y el viaje de ida y vuelta en tren al campus universitario. Se dispuso a prepararse algo para cenar. El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Acaban de encontrar a su Abuelo muerto. La peor noticia de su vida.

De eso ya habían transcurrido un par de meses seguía ausente y aborrecida. En especial, al final del día.

Asesinado por alguna bestia salvaje cerca de la puerta trasera de casa… Eso se decía una vez que la chica se vio en la obligación de ir a declarar a la policía. Aun así, el sobreseimiento del caso había tardado más de lo esperado para algo tan simple.

Como se puede salir de "Guate-Stress a Guate-Aburrimiento", la reciente reunión para la lectura del testamento había sido un lío burocrático que le hacia sentir como un robot con el estomago vacío a todas horas.

Su Abuelo, aunque algunos lo tomaban por un anciano con demasiadas batallitas en la cabeza, había sido siempre mucho más que una carcasa arrugada para su nieta Xue.

Xue, una joven de unos 22 años no muy alta y con pelo castaño claro al igual que el iris de sus ojos, ocultos tras las gafas que le ayudaban a solventar sus problemas de visión.

Nunca se había llevado bien con su madre tras el divorcio con su padre, quien dejo el país por motivos de trabajo. Así que decidió que en cuanto fuera factible se iría a vivir a un piso sola, total no se iban a echar en falta y Xue tenía a su inverisímil Abuelo que prácticamente la había criado. Y sabia que una vez mas que la apoyaría en lo que fuera para llevar una tranquila vida de estudiante.

Sí, lo cierto es que se sentía afortunada. Muchos la consideraban apática y anticuada por no tener amigas o ningún interés en los chicos desde nunca. Todo eso le daba igual. Ninguna vez había sido aliada de los convencionalismos y las normas sociales. Ella era libre. Como cualquier otra persona. Y podía hacer con su vida lo que le diera la gana. Y tenia muy claro que el respeto y la responsabilidad podían estar reposadamente desligados del alineamiento y falsa modernidad que la absorbente sociedad de su época pretendía inculcarle. Si la etiquetaban de "rara" era problema de ellos, no de Xue ni mucho menos de su Abuelo.

Su Abuelo… ¡¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que el ya no estaba?! No es que el dinero fuera un problema, de hecho ella había sido la única heredera y pronto se licenciaría para trabajar en la pasión que este le había inculcado de niña. La Historia y misterios del Hombre siempre habían parecido tener un cariz especial en la voz de su Abuelo. Científico por vocación comenzó sus años mozos de ayudante en una particular investigación cultural tras el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Xue seguía mirando la tele sin demasiado interés. Como cualquier otro martes, su cita con su vieja serie favorita "Cold Case" conseguía que su cerebro funcionara analíticamente fuera de su ahora cotidiana autocompasión ante el afligido futuro.

Por pura inocencia, nunca se había parado a pensar en serio que su Abuelo y la buena salud de este no siempre iban a estar con ella. La idea de la muerte la aterraba, por no hablar que la sangre y los hospitales la mareaban solo con verlos. Su Abuelo, siempre bromeaba como era posible, siendo la nieta de un científico, se hubiera perdido el gen del humor macabro en el camino. Y así acaban muchas veces en largas tertulias sobre las "aventuras" e ideales del añejo hombre.

Esas memorias…. Sobre la mesa baja y alargada enfrente del sofá descansaban los otros dos objetos que le había dejado como legado: Un curioso colgante de cristal con forma octogonal con una perla encerrada en su interior que nunca se había puesto y un libro en blanco. _"Llévalos siempre contigo y comparte nuestras historias Xue. El Futuro siempre depende del Pasado"_ eso había sido la posdata en su testamento. Pero ahora a Xue le daba todo igual, que mas daba una joya bonita y un libro en blanco con las tapas en piel. Ya no podía visitar a su Abuelo y todo eso parecía una pesada broma-regalo de cumpleaños.

De repente, algo llamo su atención en la pantalla de plasma. El capitulo trataba esta vez del aparente accidente y en realidad asesinato a mediados de los 50's por complots y enfrentamientos entre grupos ideológicos de la época. Toda la ambientación le resultaba tan familiar…, incluso agradable. Tenía ese sabor de la época que también enmarcaba su Abuelo cuando le transmitía sus inquietudes de los duros años de la Post-guerra.

Quizá por la época que le había tocado, quizá por otras razones, su Abuelo siempre parecía muy alterado y energético cuando se ponía a hablar de política. Siempre era sobrecogedor cuando relataba detalles sobre su primer trabajo en un Laboratorio especializado en biología y armamento y el extraño accidente acaecido. Muchos conocían sus ideas, y según parecía, décadas atrás había tenido problemas por defender su opinión. Sin embargo este era un tema que a Xue siempre le producía hastío.

En plena neura irracional y harta del estado anímico Todo-me-da-igual se cruzó en su mente un estado de negación. Añoraba la casa de su abuelo, los objetos acumulados a lo largo de los años. Necesitaba saber que las cosas volverían a ir bien si intentaba imaginar su presencia a través de un espejismo. Xue no se caracterizaba por mezclar realidad con ficción. Mientras se aseaba, cambiaba de ropa y preparaba una mochila, enfilando la puerta de la calle una idea se hizo mas firme en su corazón. ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que la ida del viejo no hubiera sido tan "ley de la selva"?, ¿Debía hacer caso a los dichos sobre _la Verdad_ que su Abuelo siempre le remarcaba?

Xue no tenía nada que perder, no molestaba a nadie y fiel a sus principios sobre la Individualidad se consideraba en su derecho de plantar los próximos días la palabra A_veriguar_ como slogan de sus acciones. Ya la consideraban un poco loca en su forma de expresarse con los demás. Una _chorrada_ mas no iba a crear mayores inconvenientes.

Mochila a la espalda, libro en mano y colgante en el pecho Xue se encaminaba a la búsqueda de respuestas a preguntas sin sentido.


End file.
